


Can I ask you a favor

by creativeDogstar



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Based on a True Story, Claustrophobia, God how can people do this to their kids, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry for writting this, M/M, Michael makes an enterance, Rich is a small boy who hates small spaces, Rich's dad is an asshole somebody call cps, Tw: graphic descriptions of abuse, Yeah I needed to process what I had heard so now it's a story, expensive headphones, i'm sorry that this exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeDogstar/pseuds/creativeDogstar
Summary: Rich needs Michael to pick him up. He's scared shitless





	Can I ask you a favor

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah so um I really had to process what had happened today, and so I wrote a fanfic on it. Jesus I'm sorry I'm projecting hardcore right now but I was shook and am still processing shit. The guy who Rich is based off of is safe, they're okay, but damn I needed to vent and figure things out I'm sorry this is a self purpose fic but I hope you like it?? There's a lot of tw that I put in the tags so read those before you read the fic. Also raw as fuck because I don't edit or reread and don't care enough I just want to get my ideas out. I love you guys, keep living.

Michael Mell was enjoying his time over at Jake's house with Jeremy and Christine talking about the latest musical that had caught their hearts, Falsettos. Of course Michael Mell wondered where his… where Rich was. It was a quarter after nine and Rich said he'd be there by eight. Nobody had heard from him. Soon “never gonna give you up” started pouring out of Michael’s phone.  
“Rich where are you man?” Michael asked running a hand through his hair.  
“C-c-can I uh can I a-ask a uh f-favor M-michael” Rich's voice was broken and it sounded as if he had been crying out of fear for hours. Michael could hear whimpers coming out of the other boy and he bit his lip.  
“Yeah Rich, babe what's up.” He asked softer, everybody was looking at him now and he locked eyes with Jake.  
“C-can you uh can you come get me?” Rich choked out. His breath was shaky and uneven.  
“Yeah where are you?” He asked tapping his knee.  
“My house” Rich replied in a small voice.  
“Okay I'm coming now.” He says getting up and going to his pt cruiser.  
“Don't hang up!” Rich yelled scared.  
“Baby no I I won't I'll stay right here” he says turning on his car. Rich whimpers. “It's okay It's going to be okay, okay, I’m coming to get you Rich promise.” He says starting up his cold car. The hum rushes through him as he starts to back up and go down the street. Michael knew where Rich lived, he's driven there so many times before. Michael wondered what had happened to cause Rich to be so hurt.  
“My dad, he uh mm he should uh be out drinking with his buddies so it shouldn't be hard to uh get here, but Mike… the the key should be on the table… I uh think God I hope he didn't leave without it” he whispers biting his lip.  
“Rich key to what? What did he put you in!?” Michael asked pulling into the nasty drive way that had to many beer bottles scattered around. Michael slipped out of his car and opened the door. Rich had on responded with small whimpers. “Okay Rich I'm coming inside, baby I need to know where you are, if you can't come out” Michael was freaking out, the entire place reeked of vodka and beer. The floors were knee high of garbage and other shit. Michael waded through it finding a key on the kitchen table snatching it knowing this is probably what he needed. “Richy where are you?” He asked again. Rich whimpered.   
“Basement, the smallest… smallest chest Michael…. “ He whimpered again his breathing quickened , his claustrophobia getting worse even when he closed his eyes. Michael took off running down the stairs.   
“I'm coming love, I'm going down the stairs right now” Michael kept talking nonsense just to comfort Rich. The stairs were rickity and he swore that he was going to fall through one of them if he wasn't careful. Right now though, he didn't care, all he cared about was getting too Rich, he stumbles at the bottom falling to his knees before getting back up he ran to the smallest chest in the small room and unlocked the lock. Opening the heavy wooden chest he found Rich in the fetal position clutching to his phone.  
“I'm going to touch you now okay” he whispers his hand on Rich's shoulder. Rich sprung up wrapping his arms around Michael's shoulders his eyes puffy red. He buries his face into Michael's red cotton jacket still shaking out of control.   
“Thank you thank you” he whispers and continues to say thank you for a solid minute. Michael held the boy close to him running his fingers through the shorter boy's hair. His heart was pounding as Rich whimpers into his chest. Michael pulls back enough to take off his hoodie and wrap it around Rich, who flung himself back to Michael whimpering again.   
Michael was furious. He shook his head sharply pressing small kisses to the top of Rich's head. He picks the shorter boy up carrying him to his car and sliding him into the passenger's seat. Rich’s knees came up to his chest as he breathed calmly now looking at Michael.  
“Thanks, I really hate small spaces” he whispers. Michael nods leaning over to press a small list to Rich’s temple getting the hell out of there. They soon found themselves at a 7/11 where Michael bought Rich an extra large vanilla Coke, and some cans of dr.pepper for the party.  
“You think you can go back to Jake's house?” Michael asked sitting into the pt cruiser with a slushie in hand. Rich nodded quickly sipping his coke before kissing Michael on the cheek.  
“I love you you know” Rich says softly looking at him with a small smile on his face. Michael grinned happily.  
“Yeah I love you to man.” He says driving back to Jake's apartment.


End file.
